Sixth Stage True Monarch
True Monarch (真君; Zhēn Jūn) is the sixth stage of cultivations and considered as a senior-level character in the Cultivation World. In All Heavens and Myriad Realms, due to several great tribulations it faced before, it’s rare to see a living a Seventh Stage or higher’s practitioner. As such, True Monarchs are normally the highest ranking practitioners that can be found in All Heavens and Myriad Realms. However, in the Nine Serenities there are still lots and lots of Seventh Stage or higher’s demons. The leaders of major influences such as White Cloud Academy and World’s Horizon Temple are practitioners of this stage. Term of Address Official Title Starting from this stage onward, a practitioner will be addressed by their stage and Dao Name. As such, a Sixth Stage will be normally addressed as True Monarch [Dao Name]. Title Variations Although True Monarch (真君; Zhēn Jūn) is the official title for the Sixth Stage, a practitioner may choose a variation of the term such as: *Demon Monarch (魔君; Mó Jūn) *Spirit Monarch (灵君; Líng Jūn) *Sword Monarch (剑君; Jiàn Jūn) *Way Monarch (道君; Dào Jūn) Fifth to Sixth Tribulation Sixth Stage is the third Heavenly Moat in cultivation. To achieve this stage, a practitioner must have at least middle grade gold core. However, those with low grade gold core may break through to this stage if they encountered an against the heaven’s opportunity. Modernized Tribulation First known record of modernized Heavenly Tribulation was when tribulation cloud started to form a cannon barrel during Always Far’s aborted Fifth Promotes Sixth Heavenly Tribulation. The cannon already locked on Always Far before the tribulation cloud was scattered by his retinue. Song Shuhang estimated the strength of the modernized Heavenly Tribulation is around 20 megaton TNT equivalent.TNT equivalent is a convention for expressing energy, typically used to describe the energy released in an explosion. The "ton of TNT" is a unit of energy defined by that convention to be 4.184 gigajoules, which is the approximate energy released in the detonation of a metric ton (1,000 kilograms or one megagram) of TNT. In other words, for each gram of TNT exploded, 4,184 joules of energy are released. This convention intends to compare the destructiveness of an event with that of traditional explosive materials, of which TNT is a typical example, although other conventional explosives such as dynamite contain more energy. Spirit Lake Force Field Lake Force Field (灵湖力场; líng hú lì chǎng) is the symbol of Sixth Stage True Monarch. Whenever Sixth Stage True Monarchs operated the spirit energy inside their body at full strength, they would create a Lake Force Field around their body. Inside this area, all the spirit energy of the Heaven and Earth would give priority to the True Monarch and help him first. All the enemies below the Sixth Stage would have the regeneration of their spirit energy decreased, and the strength of their magecrafts would likewise get affected by the Spirit Lake. Aside from this, it had several other uses as well. Resurrection Sixth Stage is a watershed, after achieving Sixth Stage, practitioner’s ‘soul’ will carry on a sublimation. Ordinary resurrection magical item, no longer have any effect on them. If a Sixth Stage True Monarch or higher wants to come back to life, he must use a great array, plus complicated procedures, plus large amounts of valuable resources and spirit vein, plus a huge amount of spirit stones to activate the array. Moreover, array must be bounded to the said practitioner. Once bounded, the array can’t be transferred to anyone else. Minor Realms There are four minor realms in the Sixth Stage. Each minor realm requires the practitioner to mill with patience and precise work. # Gold Core Transforming into Spirit Lake # Life Wheel on the Lake # Ten Layers of Heaven # Lotus Opening Transforming Nascent Those with the markless gold core will skip all four minor realms. The gold core will still exist in the Sixth Stage. After cultivating until the Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable’s degree, the gold core will change into a seed. From this seed, a lotus flower will bloom. This lotus flower will then gave birth to the nascent soul. Gold Core Transforming into Spirit Lake Gold Core Transforming into Spirit Lake (金丹化灵湖; jīn dān huà líng hú) is the first minor realm of the Sixth Stage. Just like its name, gold core or its equivalent will melt onto a spirit lake with various depth, with the depth of the spirit lake is based on the number of dragon mark on the gold core. The deepest lake is nine layers. Gold Core Composition complexity will determine the strength of the lake soul. The more complex the drawing, the stronger the lake soul. The spirit lake will then give birth to armament essence (兵元; bīng yuán), which can be used to strengthening magical items by submerging items directly into the lake. Life Wheel on the Lake Life Wheel on the Lake (湖上命轮; hú shàng mìng lún) is the second minor realm of the Sixth Stage. A strong lake soul will produce a bigger and deeper spirit lake. The time required to condense life wheel also became shorter and the life wheel will be stronger. This is the reason for higher number of dragon marks and complex core composition required during the Fifth Stage. Living items and Heavenly Astral can shorten life wheel’s condensation time by several folds. The wheel can be used for attack, just like monster practitioners using their core to attack. However, the life wheel’s attack is considered as weak and as such rarely used in a fight. Ten Layers of Heaven Ten Layers of Heaven (十重天; shí zhòng tiān) is the third minor realms of the Sixth Stage. This minor realm is very important since it combined all the previous stages foundation. First Stage’s Five Great Acupoints (五大窍穴; Wǔ Dà Qiàoxué), Second Stage’s Eighth Great Dantians (八大丹田; Bā Dà Dāntián}, Third Stage’s Four Extraordinary Meridians (四奇脉; sì qí mài), Fourth Stage’s Nine Immortal Bones (九仙骨; jiǔ xiān gǔ) and Fifth Stage’s Gold Core (金丹; jīn dān) determined how many layers can a practitioner condensed. There is a layer between the seventh and the tenth that corresponding directly to the Heavenly Astral + living item. Lotus Opening Transforming Nascent Lotus Opening Transforming Nascent (莲开化婴; Lián Kāi Huà Yīng) is the fourth and final minor realm of the Sixth Stage. This minor realm also known as the Transforming Lotus on the Heaven (天上化莲; Tiān Shàng Huà Lián). The minimum requirement to advance into this minor realm is the Sixth Layer of Heaven. A lotus flower will bloom in the middle of the lake. In order to break through to Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable, the lotus must condense a nascent soul (元婴; yuán yīng). The water from the River of Mother and Child can help condensing the nascent soul. Geniuses will take about a hundred years only to complete this minor realm. Normally, a practitioner will need about 700 – 800 years even over a thousand years to condense the nascent soul. There are plenty practitioners who are stranded in this minor realm for their entire life, unable to advance any longer. This is the reason why this minor realm is considered as the most annoying minor realm. Using a special method such as the «''Ape Dragon Nascent Soul Ingenious Method''» will shorten the required time by half. Trivia Category:Cultivation Category:Cultivation Levels